


'Till We Meet Under the Stars Once More

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Characters - Family Dynamics, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Tear-jerker, Poetry, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last coversation between Nerdanel and her husband.  <i>A poem</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Till We Meet Under the Stars Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I do not stay here to spite you,  
For all that you have done to me,  
I will not leave because you are wrong,  
Is this something you cannot see?

Your love for me was once like fire,  
Burning beneath the nighttime sky.  
Yet, tell me now why you hate me so?  
Fëanor, do you not know why?

You say I am a deserter,  
One who leaves kin to die in pain.  
Love, do you not see judgment coming,  
That all your oaths have been in vain?

My sons, the ones I love so dear,  
More precious than gold, life, and gems,  
Spirit of Fire, they have no peace,  
For you, dearest, have misled them.

You once came to me with flowers,  
Once more you came with jewels,  
And I gave you my love on that day,  
Yet I see, now, I was a fool.

You care no more for my laughter,  
Or the love I once held for you.  
You are consumed by vengeance and lust,  
Replacing the beauty I knew.

You have your mind set on leaving,  
And your course, it will not be swayed.  
I only wish things had not changed,  
That our doom had not been laid.

The trees will bloom both fair and tall,  
And the sea’s waves will ever roll,  
‘Till we meet under the stars once more,  
Love, I hope you regain your soul.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Author's Note: I would like to say thank you to everyone who approved my story, and to all the people who gave me comments. They were all extremely helpful.


End file.
